The purpose of this project is to submit to a field trial, a system of rehabilitation for the chronic alcoholic offender in Madison County, and to determine some of the crucial variables involved in treating this population of alcoholics. The goal is to reduce recidivism in the city and county courts, and to provide positive alternatives for the "revolving door" syndrome. The total community's resources will be brought to bear upon the rehabilitation of these alcoholic offenders. The specific variables to be studied are: (1) Voluntary vs Sentence- related treatment, and (2) Individualized Therapy Modalities. With combinations of these variables, study groups will be developed for evaluative purposes. With the outcome of this trial, and other similar ones in progress across the country, there should be data to guide the direction of future services here and elsewhere. Law enforcement bodies and the court system will have been involved to such an extent that they will gain a deeper understanding of the rehabilitation aspects of their agencies and will hopefully pursue further services of this type. Municipalities and court systems in Alabama and elsewhere with similar procedures and problems may adopt the techniques which derive from this trial.